phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
uh...i think they said there would paf/marvel comics, guys. READ! who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car? "programming event"Danville 17:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Spits out drink) WHAT!?! Okay, I can't believe the creators of P&F agreed to such a stupid thing. There are many, many things that look horrible about this episode. # The artwork for the Marvel Superheroes/villains is not styled like the rest of P&F. # This is an add for Marvel! This happened in Club Penguin a month ago, and not many liked it. Disney is pushing it; they're literally turning a show into an add. This is pathetic. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 19:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, it is promotional images, so don't cut the deal quite yet. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 19:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) A SPIDEY ROCKS! SO + PF, AWESOME! Why am I saying this you may be asking. Well, I am Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (talk) 04:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully this won't include Drake Bell. He is a terrible Spider-Man.KurtW95 (talk) 04:40, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't think Andrew Garfield or Toby McGuire will be appearing, so Drake will have to do. Casecr (talk) 00:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What about Josh Keaton, Christopher Daniel Barnes, or Neil Patrick Harris? They were all good, my favorite being Keaton. Bell's version is just awful. KurtW95 (talk) 11:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Two questions First off is this part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe ? And two is the Red Skull really going to be in this ? I mean, they're really putting a NAZI on a kids cartoon ? :1)Doubtful. 2) There's nothing wrong with putting Nazis on a kids cartoon. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 00:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to say this could get fishy, especially with a major character (Isabella) and her mother being Jewish in culture. Let's not get too serious though. So many edits, so little time. 00:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I thought he was a Soviat agent 13:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The fake one (Albert Malik) is. The real Red Skull is a Nazi. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 14:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Isabella's role??? For what we have seen form the photos of this movie Isabella's only role so far is she is a reporter i hope they don't have her role like a lois lane or april o' neil and she will just get kidnaped by the bad guysCtgrumpybear (talk) 22:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) * I'm sure that when the time comes, we will find out more about Isabella's role in the special. 09MurphyM (talk) 00:28, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I really hope they don't use the Ultimate Spider-Man cast. They use it. But Fred Tasticor(Did I spell that right) is the one and only Hulk. And Isabella will be fighting MODOK. Look at the GIRL on the skatboard and the Phineas and Ferb website. Isabella has a pink skateboard and here she has a yellow and black one. Love Isabella Rand how you know she fighting MODOKCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:45, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :You do realize that's just a promo image for her? YayI think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 23:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget, Isabella was the "intrepid reporter" in The Beak, so she may serve in that capacity for at least part of the episode. I could see her taking part in a Robot Riot-style fight scene though. (Wouldn't it be awesome if they used that song again, at least the instrumental?) SunBeater3K =talk= 16:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think that is a good case for both things to happen. Happy Happy Fangirl Dance Ok. I really like that the Marvel creators allowed this special. It seems awesome. And ther isn't anything bad about the USM cast. My mom and dad even like it and my dad is a hardcore Marvel fan. And I really hope that the characters have the same role as in the promo image. If so. I may make some pictures of the females. Love, Isabella Rand Part of cast from IMDb David Boat - Thor Mark Hamill - Red Skull Chris Cox - Whiplash Wally Wingert - MODOK Dave Wittenberg - Daredevil ? :( http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2283584/fullcredits That shot of Candace as Dangeraffe That looks more like a shot from "The Beak" with the Thor comic book digitally added in. - Jasonbres (talk) 02:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Is Isabella even going to have a part at all?! Isabella didn't even have a speaking role in the new trailer at all! I know the main Five (Phineas, Ferb, "Candace", Perry and "Doofenshmirtz") have major roles in this new one-hour special, but does this mean goodbye to Isabella as a major character too? Isn't Isabella as important as the the other five? If not, thats very petty of you all! That 2nd Dimension movie was the biggest dissapointment of my life, The same thing is not gonna happen twice! So go ahead, bash me for liking Isabella (as well as Phineas, Ferb and Perry too) Because she (along with the other 3) are the most important characters on this show, and if you think i don't know any better than all of you: then phooey on all of you! 00:29, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Except for the movie, Isabella has had a main or major role in the specials. This one would be no different for this one. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 00:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :So what: Red Skull is gonna capture Isabella and take her hostage? I could see this as a double-edged sword: on one-hand, it makes good story-development, on the other, Red Skull used to work for the Natzis, him kidnapping someone Jewish (or even half Jewish) might be upseting to those who grew up or even know WW2. I'm not saying it's bad, It's a great idea, I'm just going over the bumps with this. 00:50, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Let me rephrase that: maybe this special shouldn't air in Gemany and the Mid-East "because" of the Red Skull. 00:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :I seriously doubt Disney will do that. Plus, even if Red did capture Isabella, she can get out of it. Example: Red puts her in a box (Costco-sized and closed). All she has to do is open the box, and she is free, without Red noticing. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC)